RWBY 6 8 - The Game Is Afoot
by Darkpenn
Summary: Considerable dangers ... to say the least.


**The Game Is Afoot**

 _Considerable dangers ... to say the least._

[Author's note: This story follows the story _The Long Road Back_ , and is the eighth episode of a fanfic version of volume 6.]

"This plan entails very considerable dangers," said Glynda. The others nodded.

"Very considerable," said Yatsuhashi.

"It's everything or nothing, alright," said Yang.

They were looking at the diagrams, notes and maps covered with hand-drawn markings that Ruby had spread out over the table of the guesthouse dining room. She had spent the afternoon explaining what she had in mind.

"I know," she said. "But really, is there an alternative? Salem is winning this war, despite her failure at Haven. While she has Beacon she is a threat to Vale – it's just a question of time until she takes it. Then she'll make another move against Mistral. Or maybe Vacuo, to cut off the Dust supply. And eventually Atlas."

"And Menagerie as well," said Blake, who still had a bandage around her abdomen.

"I'm sure it's on her list," said Ruby.

Weiss was studying the plan. She said: "Ruby, I should tell you that I've never done anything like this before. It takes a lot of Aura energy and a great deal of concentration."

"I have faith in you, bestie," said Ruby.

"I'm not your – " started Weiss. Then she stopped. "Huh," she said.

"It is going into the belly of the beast," said Blake.

"And it assumes that the dragon will remain frozen," said Yang. "We don't know if Salem can change that, if she gets wind of what's happening."

"And it also assumes that Team Coffee can hold that ground against more Grimm than we have ever fought before," said Fox.

"We'll hold," said Coco. "We'll hold."

"One thing," said Velvet. "Suppose this works and we take back Beacon Academy. What then?"

The others considered. Yang said: "I am not certain that I would like to see Ozpin move back into the big office. He's ... sort of deceitful. Plots within plots. You never really know where you are with him."

"Comes with the job," said Glynda. "But I know what you mean."

"And I have to say," said Ruby, "that I don't like the idea of Oscar having to give up his life to be Ozpin's vessel. Oscar didn't ask for it, and he's got a right to live as well. He's a very brave, decent person."

"Maybe," said Weiss, "that problem should be addressed another day. It's not like we don't have enough to worry about already."

"Yes," said Yatsuhashi. "More than enough."

"And Ruby is right," said Glynda, looking at the plans. "There is no alternative. So ... all in."

* * *

Hazel, Emerald, Mercury and Adam were making their way through the forest to the crash site. Mercury looked up; the small Nevermore was circling overhead.

"Looks like the boss is still watching us," he said.

They came to a clearing – and in front of them was the crashed transport.

"Hmm," said Adam, looking around. "I wonder why the Atlas people haven't made any attempt to retrieve it."

"Don't know, don't care," said Emerald. "All I care about is that if the relic thing can get us back on the good side of Salem she might tell me where Cinder is."

Hazel grunted. "Do not assume," he said, "that Salem has a good side."

The Nevermore began to descend. And then, from above and behind, a black crow came sweeping in, all beak and talons. It slashed into the Nevermore, which gave a screech.

The Nevermore, with both wings broken, began to fall. But it had turned to ashes before it hit the ground.

The crow spiralled down, and perched on a tree overlooking the crash site.

* * *

Cinder looked down at the loose white robe. "Somehow," she said, "I feel that this is not my colour. Or style."

They were in Jaune's office.

Jaune gave a little laugh. "Maybe not, but it's all I could find," he said. "The dress you had before was beyond help."

"Do you know what happened to my other arm?" she said. "Or why my face is like this?"

"I cannot say I do," said Jaune. "Are you remembering anything else?"

"Bits and pieces," she said. "I remember a young woman, pretty, with dark skin and green hair. Is she a friend? Do I have any friends?"

"I don't know."

"Are you my friend?"

Jaune considered. "We have not been friends in the past, although we have hardly spoken to each other and I don't think you even knew my name," he said. "But now ... well, I don't know. Maybe."

"The boy," she said. "He speaks with two voices. One of them doesn't like me. The older one."

"How do you know that?"

She considered. "I ... feel ... it," she said. "Should I be able to do that?"

"Hmm," said Jaune. "Well, let's take a visit to the Mistral market, maybe we can find some clothes that work better for you."

She hesitated. "Uh ... my face ... " she said. "The scars. My face scares people, I think. It scares me, as well."

"Well, try this," he said. He pushed her hair partly over her face so it hid the broken skin and the twisted, blind eye. As it had before.

She looked at herself in the pale reflection of a window.

"Thank you, Jaune," she said.

A few minutes later, they were walking through the market area of Mistral. Cinder picked up a red silk sash from a display table. It was decorated with little hearts, embroidered in gold. Slowly, she ran her hand over the cool surface, the golden threads. Jaune stiffened. He touched the sword at his waist.

"Ring any bells?" he said.

Cinder was quiet for a long time. Then she put the sash down. "A few," she said. "Which is why I don't want it."

For a moment, Jaune thought that he saw a spark of fire in her eye.

* * *

"Everybody loaded up?" said Ruby. "Velvet, do you have all the photos you need? Blake, are you fully healed?"

Everyone nodded. They began to walk across the area once known as the Garden Quadrant. There was a Grimm nest on the far side: Beowolf, Ursas, and Beringels.

"Coco, tell me something," said Weiss. "How is it that your mini-gun never runs out of bullets?"

"Oh, I go to a store downtown. Bullets 'R' Us. Discounts for bulk purchases."

"Hmm," said Weiss. "Somehow, I was expecting something more complicated."

"No, that's it," said Coco. She opened her bag and took out a lipstick, and applied it. "It's also a purse," she added.

"Weiss, have you been practising?" said Yang.

"Er, uh, yes," said Weiss. "In a manner of speaking."

"And there is our frozen friend," said Ruby, pointing at the dragon on the Beacon tower. It was a long way away.

Grimm, sensing their presence, were beginning to emerge from the nest and come towards them. Maybe twenty.

"Blades for these ones," said Ruby. "Save the bullets and energy blasts for later."

Yatsuhashi drew his sword, as did Weiss. Fox extended his blades, and Blake morphed her weapon into its sword form. Ruby snapped her scythe into position, and Velvet generated a copy of it. They strode forward.

"Remember, we don't need anything fancy," said Ruby. "We just want to attract attention. So ... just kill every one of them."

 _All in_ , she thought.

And then ... contact.

END (to be continued)


End file.
